Never Be Me
by DanceOfSakura
Summary: Shirosaki has to remind Ichigo that Grimmjow will never be as good as him.


**Like a phoenix I rise from the ashes and like a a light I step from the shadows. I must say it's good to be back, hopefully my skills haven't failed me in my absence. So I'll throw this one out for a treat and get to my other one's.**

**Warning: Underage, Yaoi, Lemon, Rough, and Language...etc...**

**Ichigo is 15 and Shirosaki is 17.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Happy Reading! ~DanceOfSakura **

* * *

Bright locks of orange hair fell into frustrated brown eyes, Ichigo sighed as he brushed them back. He stretched from his hunched position over his desk, his muscles stiff from lack of use. His history book lay open and surrounded by loose leaf pages. Standing up, he slowly makes his way through the silent house to the kitchen. Goat Face had taken Karen and Yuzu out to a movie and his older brother, Renji, was no where to be found. Ichigo's trek for a glass of water was interrupted when a knock at the door caught his attention. Opening the door, the strawberry's face turned up in a scowl at the grinning figure waiting in the door way.

"What the hell do you want Shirosaki?"

The albino male grinned wider, his golden gaze flickering over the younger boy's form. "That's no way to treat ya' guest Ichi."

"Let me try again then, what the hell do you want Shirosaki?" Ichigo growled in annoyance, hands twitching at the wondering look.

"Now that ya' mention it, where's Renji?" The white haired male questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets and slinking around the fuming red head.

Ichigo might have slammed the door harder than intended but he was too pissed off to care. "Do I look like his keeper?"

Ignoring the other male, Ichigo stormed back up the stairs and shut the door. Plopping back into his chair he shoved his earphones in and switched to shuffle. _'Hopefully, that jackass get's the hint and leave.'_

The red head wasn't in the mood for his brother's best friend. They had started a relationship a few months ago then the older male had gone on vacation without a prior notice. Ichigo was angry that his lover had upped and left without a good bye that he had went and found an outlet for his anger. When the albino did return, instead of a kiss and a fuck he received the cold shoulder. A movement from the corner of his eye had Ichigo spinning around to see Shiro lazily walking around his room.

"Oi, get out of my room!" Brown eye's blazed in anger, hands ripping out the ear phones.

"I'm bored though, Ichi-kitty," Shiro stepped in front of the chair, looking down at the younger male. "Ya' always entertain me."

"I'm not your goddamn pet, Shirosaki," Ichigo sputtered in indignation, his face flushing the same color as his hair. "Now fuck off."

Golden eye's darkened, a slow grin spread across Shiro's face as he stepped back. His hands shoved into his pockets clenched into the material. Ichigo glowered before shifting his attention back to his desk, obviously dismissing the older male. His second advance went unnoticed until a cool hand wraps around Ichigo's wrist and a hand yanked his head back. A noise of surprise slipped from the younger teen's throat.

"Fo' some one so young, ya' sure gotta' dirty mouth Ichi," Shiro chuckled, his breath brushing over Ichigo's ear. "But that's tha' best part about a whore."

Ichigo struggled against the hold in his hair; his hands push hard against the looming male. "What the hell Shiro! I don't know what the hell-Argh!"

Brown eye's glared at older male hunched over him, his scalp bursting with pain at being yanked to the ground. The darkened eye's glazed with lust, appreciating the young teen on his knees. His smirk was predatory and mocking at the defiant boy.

"Now, now, Ichi-kitty, I think ya' should learn some manners," White hair spilled to one side as Shiro cocked his head. "Ya' don't wan' anyone learnin how much a slut ya' really are."

Ichigo's eye's widened in shock, flickering to his around his room before his body slumped in defeat. His face flushed in humiliation and he avoided the devilish eyes above him. He flinched at the pale hand carding through his hair, the other keeping him firmly on the ground.

"You know?" Ichigo questioned, his heart pounding against his rib cage.

"I kno' a lot Ichi-berry, jus' like I kno' ya' beg prettily fo' a cock ta fill ya' up," the white haired male narrowed his eyes, his hold clenching into the orange locks. "Just like ya' begged tha' blue bastard ta' fuck ya."

The younger teen tried to shake his head but Shiro kept a firm hold, yanking his head around until his back arched, leaving his neck exposed.

"Ya' not in the position ta' lie Ichi."

Shiro keeps the firm hold on the boy and uses the leverage to pull him to his feet. Ichigo can only follow to keep his hair in tact; he stumbles backwards until the back of the bed topples him over on to the mattress. The older male grins turns slightly sadistic, watching the younger teen attempt to inch up the bed away from him. Shiro starts on his shirt, throwing it over his head. The air is cool on his chest and the tips of his hair brush fleetingly over his chest, cascading down his back in silk strands. Gold eyes lock with darkened brown; Ichigo blushed at the familiar sight and quickly averted his eyes. His hands start on his belt, the metal clinking and leather sliding through the loops. He dropped it carelessly on top of his crumpled shirt before crawling towards the retreating orange head teen.

"Com' here ma' lil berry," Shiro purrs, one smooth hand grabbing onto a strong leg and pulling sharply.

Ichigo glares at the male straddling his waist, "I'm not yours Shirosaki. Let me go, now."

The older male grabs the younger teens face, tan and pale contrasting together, Shiro's face hovers over Ichigo's defiant one. "Such a demandin lil' bitch."

Shiro presses his lips against unrelenting ones, nipping and biting at the unresponsive mouth. Growling in frustration he thrust his leg between parted thighs, teasing the bulge beneath him. Ichigo moans in pleasure and Shiro takes advantage of the parted lips, tongue and teeth fighting for dominance. The younger male turns his head away from the attack his lips swollen red and slick from abuse. His body twists and he groans as teeth bite harshly at his neck, his hips buck up on the muscled thigh. Ichigo shivers at the chuckle the older teen rumbles through him.

"Eagea' lil' slut, aren't ya'?" Shiro says, snaking his hands up Ichigo's shirt, racking it up over his head to bunch under his back.

Long black nail painted fingers run down the young teen's hard chest, the caress turning into rough scratching. Red welted lines rise on the tan body and Ichigo cries out when Shiro nips harshly at one erected bud. The other is pinched harshly between the older male's fingers. Brown eyes flutter back, his back arching into the mouth sucking at his hip bone. Deft finger's rid the teen of the tight jeans, chucking them off the bed, his boxer briefs soon following. Ichigo turns sideways extracting his arms from his shirt, hands falling loose when Shiro is back on him.

Ichigo shivered at the cool air washing over his erect member. The orange haired teen couldn't help but buck into the hand that grasped his engorged flesh. His lips thinned into a hard line, ignoring the unrelenting press of finger on them. Shiro dug his palm hard into the berry's crotch earning a pained cry in return. Pale fingers strike out and wrap around the tan, love bitten throat, not suffocation but enough to warn.

"We could do it dry but I would hate ta' destroy ma' toy," Shiro considers before his grin dies and his golden eyes flash. "So be a good whore an' open up."

Ichigo lets his hands fall limp from the pale wrist and the boy reluctantly opens his mouth. The fingers are calloused and just a bit rough as the younger teen's tongue slicks them up. Shiro retracts his hand, coating the red bitten lips with saliva.

"Wait Shiro-let's talk," Ichigo reasons, thighs clenched together from the approaching albino.

"What there ta' talk about?" Shiro easily pries the tense legs apart, throwing one over the crock of his elbow. "I hate ta' share."

Ichigo tried to respond but a moan was driven from his vocal cords, cursing when the finger began to move. His body was on fire and slick with saliva, purpling bite's covering from his neck to his hips. He could feel the golden gaze on him drinking in his pleasure ridden body. The younger teen unconsciously thrust his hips when a second joins the other, stripping away his defenses. Ichigo throws an arm over his face, teeth biting into his wrist.

"Tha' bastard can't treat ya' like I do," Shiro leans down and harshly bite's into one bud, shoving three fingers to the hilt.

"He doesn't just up and leave-_nngh!_"

It's swift when it's no longer the long fingers thrusting into Ichigo but the older male's cock sinking into him. Shiro hitches his leg over his shoulder, locking the other firmly around his hip. Brown eyes are blown open from the sudden intrusion, Ichigo's hand clenching and unclenching at the one around his waist. His other hand presses against the strong teen above him, the pale skin hot and pulse thrumming under his palm. Shiro shifts forward, bending Ichigo partially in half. The white hair curtains them from the outside world, the playful look dancing across mischievous eyes.

The younger teen doesn't realize he's holding his breath until Shiro rotates his hips, brushing against that spot. Leaving Ichigo pleasure induced as his back instinctively arches up, needy groans ripping from his throat. The hand on his waist moves to the bed spread clenching into he blue sheets striking against orange hair.

Ichigo tightens his leg when Shiro begins to move in earnest. The sound of slapping echoes off the walls surrounded by the albino's moans and Ichigo's attempt to muffles his into a sore shoulder. Attempt being the word when Shiro weaves his fingers into the bright locks, pulling hard. Ichigo's neck arches into a perfect line, Shiro's face mere inches from him.

"Don't turn away from me, Ichigo," He growls, shifting his thrust to hit the bundle of nerves inside of Ichigo.

Said teen couldn't stop responding to the older male thrust for thrust, pleasure spiking up his spine. He's close when the thrust slow down.

"Kami, Shiro move- damn you!"

"Are ya' gonna spread'em pretty lil' legs for him again?" Shiro pulls out before snapping back in, biting at Ichigo's bottom lip.

Ichigo sinks his nails into the pale back, pulling them flushed together. "Leave again and maybe I won't."

"Fiesty little bitch," Shiro chuckles and renews his pace, fucking almost violently into the withering boy under him.

Leaning down the albino sucks harshly into the already marked collarbone. Ichigo hears the older male say something to him but he can't reply through the white that clouds his vision. The bliss clouding his mind for a few moments and leaves him pliant and sated. He blinks his eyes open and Shiro is panting over him, his form shaking from his climax, cum gushing out of Ichigo's entrance.

"Shiro?" Ichigo questions, stretching from his position, leg falling to the bed.

"Yes, Ichi?"

"Get the hell off me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! ~DanceOfSakura**


End file.
